venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
What Color is Your Cleansuit?
What Color is Your Cleansuit ? is the first episode of the Season 5 and the overall fifty sixth episode of Venture Bros. Plot This is the second Feature length episode and also takes place the day after the boys' "Homeschool Prom" in the 2011 episode Operation P.R.O.M. The episode starts off with Brock Samson and Shore Leave at the crash site of the hijacked limo from the night before to confirm the deaths of both Molotov Cocktease and Monstroso, but when Brock and Shore Leave arrive at the scene just outside the Venture Compound there is nothing to be found but Mol's soviet chastity belt and a life-size inflatable replica of Monstroso confirming the successful escape of the two Guild drop-outs. Meanwhile Dean is dropped back off at the compound after the incident from the night before by The Outrider. Dean returns to his room to lecture Hank on his abandonment only to realize that Hank spent the night at Dermott's and is woken up by Dermott's sister, Nikki Fictell. The episode then cuts to Sergeant Hatred's old house in Malice, with the promise to start over with Princess Tinyfeet, only to notice that the locks have been changed and the door is answered by Scorpio who is PT's new kinky lover. Also The Monarch and Dr.Mrs.The Monarch arrive back at their house in Malice. As the two are about to enter their home The Monarch waits at the door waiting for Henchman 21 (Gary) who quit the night before. Gary (now a new member of the S.P.H.I.N.X. team) awakes in the HQ surrounded by members of the O.S.I along with Hunter Gathers (the new commander of the O.S.I), whilst Rusty Venture receives a phone call from his Twin Brother Jonas Venture Jr. informing him of the urgent need of the Gargantua 2's Ray Shields that Rusty has supposedly been working on for the past 2 years. Back at S.P.H.I.N.X. headquarters Brock and Shore Leave return and are immediately reinstated by Gathers to O.S.I Leaving SPHINX to Gary (who was rejected by OSI) who becomes the new SPHINX commander and its sole member. Back at the compound, Doc convinces Conjectural Technologies (Billy Quizboy and Pete White) to help build the Gargantua 2 Rayshield. With the lack of funds from Venture Industries, Doc asks a wealthy investor (Augustus St. Cloud) to lend money for his new project, Project: Paleamon. Meanwhile, Dean is going through a new stage in his life and dyes his hair jet black and torches his Learning Bed, his old sweater vest, his Giant Boy Detective books and most tragically of all, Mr. Reachy. Doctor Venture then orders a montage clean up of the old Venture Bio Dome whilst Dean moves into the attic and Hank keeps the old room. Then Dean and Hatred are sent out to recruit grad students at the local university for extra credit work on Project: Paleamon, whilst there Dean meets a Student named Talia who he instantly forms a crush with being the new love interest for Dean. After a few weeks have past and Doc has enough applicants for his new project he organizes them up into 3 diverse groups which are shown by three different color Cleansuits which represent different fields, White Cleansuits represent Development, Orange Cleansuits represent Manufacture and Green Cleansuits represent docs "Special Class" (Doc's new personal slaves). Rusty immediately begins manufacturing the ray shields and within a few days he begins testing them for use but due to the lack of time put into the manufacturing they inevitably fail the second test. Doc then realizes the amount of radiation used in the ray shields and quickly leaves the testing area, meanwhile The Monarch undeniably misses Henchman 21. After a few more weeks working with the ray shields the grad students are starting to slowly mutate due to the radiation levels of the shield's capacitors which effects most of the students (exept Green Class as they take no part in the development or manufacture of the shields) in different ways including Dean's new love interest Talia, also at the same time Augustus St. Cloud inquires about a permit to arch with The Guild of Calamitous Intent who wishes to arch Billy Quizboy as he has a bitter rivalry with him over a bid sniping incident on Ebay which St Cloud will never forgive, he manages to bypass the Guild's usual waiting period and the function of picking his nemesis by bribing the Guild with a large amount of money. Meanwhile Billy informs Rusty of the mutations occurring with White and Orange Class (white class suffering from extra limb growth, hair loss and brain mutation giving them the power of telekinesis and super-fast thought processing. And orange class suffering from muscle and skin mutations which give them super human strength and making them virtually invulnerable) also the fact that Hatred now has a pair of mutated breasts. Shortly after, The Monarch (who still believes Henchman 21 is still working undercover) goes to meet with Gary, who tries to convince him that he really has quit henching under him. After a few more weeks of the mutation epidemic, Hatred witnesses a member of Orange Class devour one of Doc's Green class and is captured and brought in to the living quarters of Project Paleamon, known as E-DEN, where the mutated grad students have created a civilization of their own which is ruled by former white class student Martain Doe who plans on using the Gargantua 2 rayshields to take over the world. Talia informs Dean of the situation and convinces him to challenge Martain in order to stop his evil plot, meanwhile with Hatred still in captivity in the Bio Dome, joined by the last surviving member of Green class, Doc's head member Tommy who informs Hatred of the legend of a savior know as the Lee Hon Took who will bring the Paleamons to Peace. During the capture of Hatred the Monarch discovers Doctor Venture is (accidentally) breeding a race of super humans through the DNA of a Cleansuit he stole from a White Class Paleamon (whom he murdered, mistaking it for a Venture Brother), He then tries to convince DMTM to make him a better race of super humans, meanwhile Doctor Venture and Co. Discover a list of demands called The 94 Theses, pinned to the door of the Bio Dome (E-DEN) which foretells the upcoming plan of world domination, Gary seizes the opportunity and co-ordinates a team consisting of Dermott and Hank (Codename: Boyband) Doctor Venture (Codename: Papa V) and Pete and Billy (Codenames: Blondie and Shorty) who work on making sure that the Rayshield is delivered on time (and saving the world). Whilst the new make-shift SPIHNX team works on their mission, Sergeant Hatred is being tortured by the Paleamon Leader, Martain, but just as this is occurring Dean and Talia show up and Dean challenges Martain for leadership of the Paleamons. Dean chooses the Challenge of the Way of the Indian (this includes an Indian SunBurn challenge the Indian Feast challenge and the Indian Leg Wrestling challenge). Meanwhile, the Monarch and DMTM discover a second scientist who was the first to test radiation in a compact enviroment, a one Dr. Palo Salazar, once the worlds foremost authority on genetic mutation after suffering from an accidental blast of super magnetized ions of plasma which crossed him with a beetle, an experiment gone wrong who became a super villain named Bug-A-Boo who (at to which point the Monarch is unaware of) was creating an antidote to cure his mutation. As the episode progresses, Billy and Pete break in to St. Cloud's mansion in order to retrieve a piece of equipment that Doc sold him in order to obtain the funds for Project: Paleamon although they fail their mission of stealth and are caught by St Cloud who offers to give Billy and Pete the Floating Platform Device if Billy can....option 1: Eat $1 worth of pennies (the amount apparently "sniped" by Billy to outbid St. Cloud on an eBay auction) or option 2: beat St. Cloud in a trivia question in which Billy defeats St. Cloud and wins the Device. Meanwhile Dean wins the Challenge of The Way of The Indian and becomes the savior Lee Hon Took the new leader and savior of the Paleamons. At this moment in time Doc has been working on an "antidote" to cure the Paleamons (which consists of roofies and Anti-biotics) as the Monarch wishes to destroy Ventures race of super humans with his own even stronger race of super humans that Dr.Mrs The Monarch has been working on in secret. As this happens the Paleamons have an Ewok inspired celebration, DMTM's Murderous Moppets (Tim-Tom and Kevin) infiltrate the Venture Biodome in order to start phase 1 of the Monarchs plan by cutting a hole in the biodome big enough to deploy his own super mutant army. The Monarch reaches the biodome and is spotted by Gary who trys to stop him from ruining his own plan not knowing the knock on effect it will have, as this is occurring Rusty releases his "Antidote" into the ventilation system of the E-DEN, when the Monarch deploys his "army of super mutants" he is surprised as his "Army " is a flock of Electronic Butterflies which contain the antidote that was created by Dr. Palos Salazar which reverses the effect of the Paleamon mutation returning all its former victims back into their human state, Dr.Mrs.The Monarch then states that "You don't fight Fire with Fire, You fight it with Water" which in the eyes of The Monarch and Dr.Mrs by "foiling" Doctor Ventures "Plan" of having an army of supermutants that he has crippled Venture, but ironically it was The Monarch (but was really Dr.Mrs) who saved the day. To end the episode JJ Venture comes to collect the Rayshield and deems Project Paleamon a success (unaware of any of the events that happened) and luckily (due to Rusty's version of the antidote which contained roofies) none of the grad students and Dean remember any of the ordeal that took place. Pop-Culture References Batman *The name Augustus St. Cloud is believed to be a Batman reference, referring to Bruce Wayne's love interest in the comics Silver St. Cloud (this is backed up by the first arrival of Augustus St. Cloud he is riding in a vintage Batmobile). *The name Talia (deans new love interest) is also believed to be a reference to the character Talia Al Ghul who is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul she is another love interest of Bruce Wayne. this is on the grounds that Doc Hammer and Christopher McCulloch are both HUGE Batman fans. *Augustus St. Cloud arrives at the Venture compound in a Vintage 1989 Batmobile (used since the late 70s in the comics and featured in the 1989 movie Batman Directed by Tim Burton). Battlestar Galactica *A colonial viper can be seen hanging in Augusts St. Cloud's collection. Buck Rogers in the 25th Century *Twiki and Dr. Theopolis are present in St. Clouds collection. Dethklok *A Dethklok poster can be seen hanging inside Dermott's room. Doctor Who *Augustus St. Cloud has a Tardis in his collection. Flight of the Navigator *When Billy trips over the Staff of Raa in St. Cloud's compound, you can see Max and one of the alien specimens from the film mounted on the wall in the background. Game of Thrones *The Monarch cosplays as Khal Drogo for a roleplay session with his wife *As the Monarch climbs the fence out of the Venture compound, he asks Gary who the rightful heir of the Iron Throne is, to which Gary replies 'Daenerys Targaryen'. Indiana Jones *Guild Agents can be seen carrying the Ark of the Covenant out of St. Cloud's home. *The Staff of Raa is tripped over by Billy while they are trying to sneak into St. Cloud's compound. Incredible Hulk * The Monarch quotes the theme from the 1960's cartoon show while describing the mutants as "wrecking up the town with the power of a bull..." Lord of the Rings *The other language used to write the 94 theses was an elvish script Planet of the Apes *Sgt. Hatred's cry of "It's a madhouse! A madhouse!" is a reference to Charlton Heston's line from Planet of the Apes. Rocky IV ''' *Doctor Mrs. The Monarch mistakenly assumes that The Monarch is dressing as Soviet boxer Ivan Drago for their sexual fetish roleplay, and accordingly dresses in Rocky Balboa's boxing attire. '''Star Trek *Klingon was used to write the 94 Theses. *The deep space probe Nomad from the original Star Trek series. *The red mark added to the Venture flag bears a resemblance to the Klingon flag. Star Wars *When Augustus St. Cloud arrives at the Venture Compound, both he and Billy Quizboy recite lines from Star Wars: A New Hope. *Billy quotes Darth Vader when he sensed Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence. *Augustus quotes Princess Leia when she encounters Grand Moff Tarkin. The E-Den village that the interns build is referred to as an Ewok village. Soylent Green *Student green is a reference to soylent green from the film Soylent Green *Sgt. Hatred's cry that "student green is people!" is a reference to Charleton Heston's line from Soylent Green Terminator 2 *A T-800 arm can be seen in a display case in Augustus St. Cloud's collection. X-Men *St. Cloud's costume is based in part on Magneto's spartan helmet design. References To Other Episodes *Molotov Cocktese's Soviet Chastity belt which is first shown in the episode: The Incredible Mr. Brisby and featured in Assassinanny 911. In Operation: P.R.O.M. Molotov had discarded it after revealing to Brock that she had changed and has engaged in a romantic relationship with Monstroso. This along with Monstroso's fake body had showed that both had managed to survive the car crash in that same episode. *Dean Venture Says to The Outrider "And I thought I told you to go F**k yourself". This is referring the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. where in the closing after-credits scene he says "F**k you!" to the Outrider *Hank Venture wakes up in Dermott Fictel's house and Is greeted by Nikki Fictel who grabs Hank passionately this is Refering to the episode Everybody Comes to Hank's in where Nikki and Hank have a sexual encounter. Nikki also says to hank "You smell like gasoline" which also refers to the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. In which Derrmot and Hank help dean impress Triana Orpheus by lighting her name on fire in her backyard. *Colonel Hunter Gathers has become leader of the OSI a position offered to him by its former leader General Triester in Operation: P.R.O.M. Also all former OSI agents such as Brock, Shore Leave, Sky Piliot have been allowed to return to the OSI. *The Monarch Shoots a Taxi Driver outside his house this refers to tthe episode Return to Malice where he orders Henchman 21 to kill an innocent taxi driver in the exact same spot (but instead pays him off) *Rusty Venture Wakes up next to a Mutated Fly Escort this refers to the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. *Jonas Venture Jr. talks about Gargantua 2 which is briefly mentioned in the episode The Revenge Society *Dean Venture is shown burning his old things symbolizing his new persona, among one of the things he torches is his favorite stuffed animal and long time friend Mr. Reachy which has been in many different episodes the most recent appearance being the episode Perchance to Dean *Rusty Venture, Billy Quizboy, and Pete White are cleaning out the Biodome which is featured in the episode The Buddy System . In this scene it also shows the Gorilla that mangles a child also from the episode The Buddy System and it is revealed that the gorilla had two small cubs that were possibly killed out of pity by Hatred who shot their mother or father. *Dean moves into the attic where the Disfigured Dean from the episode Perchance to Dean, Lived *In the newly built Venture Research Facility as Doctor Venture is Briefing the grad students on Project: Paleamon Hank can be seen wearing a Hank Co. T-shirt referring to the episode Everybody Comes to Hank's *Dean and Talia are sat in the kitchen of the Venture Compound's living quarters, the scene cuts in directly after a conversation in which Dean says "Now I don't even know who I am" and "I can't even tell my brother, he'll be devastated" This is referring to the episode A Very Venture Halloween in which Dean finds out he is a clone. *In the Research Facility sick bay it is shown that Sergeant Hatred has a pair of Mutated Breasts which are shown (Not physically) in the episode A Very Venture Halloween *Hank Co. is also featured in this episode, functioning as a company store, where Sergeant Hatred (the chef), Dermott Fictel ( the tailor) and Hank (the clerk) are working in Hank Co. Referring to the episode Everybody Comes to Hank's *Augustus St. Could is watching an old mid 70s style Training video staring Dr.Z ( featured in The Buddy System and Self-Medication) much like the one shown to Venturestine in the episode ¡Viva los Muertos!, it even has the same backing track as the original video. *Augustus St. Cloud claims to be a former contestant of the TV show QuizBoys in which Billy beats him, St Cloud has a replica model of the shows old panel lay out which is featured in the episode The Invisible .Hand of Fate *Also seen in the back of St. cloud's condo in a display case is the pair of Hover Boots worn by Dean in the episode The Doctor Is Sin. also seen in St.clouds condo is one of the boys Hover bikes featured in may episodes. *Pete and Billy are in the Hover Platform Device returning to the venture compound and Billy mentions ROBO-Bo (a mechanical android of Bo Duke from The Dukes of Hazard) which is featured in the episode The Invisible Hand of Fate. Gallery The Venture Bros. Season 5 Premiere What Color Is Your Cleansuit?|The Venture Bros. Season 5 Premiere References to Other Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5